Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks. For example, word processor applications are designed for drafting documents, while email programs are designed for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or data on other computer systems. Applications may also be configured to implement various types of software code. For example, a software application may incorporate or be generated using a dynamic software language. Dynamic languages can allow for greater flexibility in using software components written in different software languages. Typically, when code portions written in multiple software languages are to be used, multiple language-specific code interpreters are used to interpret the various code portions.